


Большевик, от тебя я такого не ожидал!

by Chlenik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fetish Clothing, Lace Panties, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное задание агентов А.Н.К.Л. заканчивается крайне неожиданно. Илья проявляет себя с совершенно новой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большевик, от тебя я такого не ожидал!

Наполеон прижался к стене, держа наготове небольшой револьвер, больше подходящий для женщин или политических убийц.

В коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги. Тучный мужчина шел вперед, не подозревая о засаде.

Едва он поравнялся с Соло, с другой стороны выскочил Илья и одним ударом приложил его об стену.

— Где кейс? — прорычал Курякин на ухо мужчине.

— Не понимать! Не понимать, о чем ты говорить! — задыхаясь, лепетал толстяк.

— Где синий кейс? Спрашиваю еще раз!

— Ничего не знать, клянусь! — мужчина прижал ко рту большой палец и жалобно посмотрел на Курякина.

Илья произвел очередной болевой захват, но ответа вновь не последовало.

— Отпусти ты его! Видно же, что ничего не знает! — Наполеон отделился от стены, и Илья на секунду отвлекся.

Этого времени хватило, чтобы неловкий с виду, но жутко прыткий мужчина дал деру.

— Твою ж мать, ковбой! Из-за тебя мы упустили главную зацепку!

— Если бы ты так думал, давно бы уже бежал следом, — глубокомысленно заметил Соло, доставая из кармана набор отмычек.

Наполеону впору давать мастер-классы по открыванию самых сложных замков, настолько быстро он справился с представленной задачей.

— Дамы вперед, — лукаво улыбнулся Наполеон, сгибаясь в элегантном поклоне.

— Пошел ты, — ответил Илья, проходя внутрь комнаты.

Из-за усиленной охраны здания нельзя было использовать освещение, поэтому двигаться пришлось вслепую и на ощупь.

— Обыщи с той стороны, а я займусь этой, — бросил Илья, глаза которого быстро адаптировались к темноте и, очевидно, начали различать контуры мебели.

Наполеон хотел было выругаться, но в последний момент сдержался и согласно кивнул, хотя знал, что никто не заметит его жеста.

Он обшарил все: ящики, за шкафом, под шкафом — никаких следов, никаких тайников, никаких зацепок. Разочарованно он поднялся на ноги и застыл.

Спиной к нему, сидя на корточках, располагался Курякин. Все в нем было как обычно, кроме одной детали — из-под брюк торчало что-то белое и совершенно не свойственное агентам КГБ. Наполеон сразу узнал эту вещь, даже во тьме у него был нюх на такое (опыт общения с женщинами дал Соло множество знаний). Кружевное белье. Белые кружевные трусы на Илье.

— Соблазнить кого решил? — осторожно начал Соло.

— Чего? — Илья уставился на коллегу, как на полного идиота.

— Да вот увидел в тебе кое-что необычное. Ты сегодня выглядишь как-то по-особенному, — Наполеон хитро осклабился.

Курякин медленно поднялся с корточек, не отводя подозрительного взгляда. По его непроницаемому лицу было сложно понять, осознал ли он свою промашку.

— Что ты несешь? — Илья надвигался на Соло так грозно, что последний поспешил отступить на несколько шагов.

— Любишь наряжаться и быть чьей-то сучкой? — очередная улыбка не сошла с лица Соло даже тогда, когда тяжелый кулак просвистел мимо него в нескольких миллиметрах.

Следующий удар Наполеон чудом отразил, но одно неловкое движение в незнакомом помещении — и он оказался прижат к стене.

Мощное тело давило на него с такой силой, что перекрывало возможность вдохнуть.

Соло сопротивлялся, но физическое превосходство оставалось за русским.

— Я не смеюсь над тобой!.. — прохрипел Наполеон, что было очень сложно сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

Курякин ослабил хватку, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, американец вывернулся из лап русского. Но вместо того, чтобы отскочить на несколько метров, он навалился на него.

— Я давно хотел узнать, какого это — трахать тебя.

Илья сжимал и разжимал кулаки, смотря на Соло с некоторой неопределенностью во взгляде. Скорее всего, он делал выбор: убить его на месте прямо сейчас или повременить немного, чтобы помучился.

Наполеон, не встретив сопротивления, осмелел вконец. Его ладони спустились вниз и почти невесомо дотронулись до бугорка на брюках русского.

Курякин недоверчиво дернул бровью, ожидая подвоха, но Соло продолжал. Его ладонь уверенно обхватила стремительно твердеющую выпуклость.

— Ковбой… — покачал головой русский.

— Большевик, — ответил Соло и накрыл чужие губы.

Яростный, страстный, отчаянный поцелуй снес крышу обоим агентам. Забыв о задании, Илья и Соло громили кабинет в поисках удобной поверхности, но каждый раз промахивались, получая новые ссадины и синяки.

Наполеон не терял времени, занимаясь ремнем и брюками русского — оставшись без поддержки, они упали к щиколоткам, и Илья, на секунду засомневавшись, переступил через них, как и через последнюю преграду в собственном сознании.

— С ума сойти, — выдохнул Соло, оглядывая белоснежное кружево, опоясывающее бедра Курякина. — От кого от кого, но от тебя я такого не ожидал.

Илья нахмурился:

— Я думал, в Америке не любят трепа.

Соло намек понял и опустился на колени, прижимаясь губами к тонкой ткани. Накрыв ладонью горячий член, с трудом умещающийся под почти ничего не скрывающим бельем, он размазал по трусикам выступившую смазку.

Курякин втянул воздух ртом, наблюдая за манипуляциями американца.

— Повернись, — приказал снизу Соло, и Илья повиновался.

Зубами Наполеон вцепился в кружево и потянул вниз, стаскивая экстравагантный элемент гардероба ко всем чертям. Прямо перед его лицом были крепкие округлые ягодицы, которые хотелось раздвинуть и пройтись языком по легкой поросли на анусе, чем Соло и занялся. Он вылизывал его рьяно, не пропуская ни единой складочки, проталкиваясь внутрь, срывая с губ русского сладостные стоны, которые, впрочем, тот отчаянно пытался подавить.

Вдоволь наигравшись, Наполеон вжался в Илью, уже оставшись без штанов. Он терся своим членом, дразня напарника игривыми прикосновениями, кружил вокруг входа, надавливая, но не проникая внутрь.

Курякин скреб ногтями по шершавой поверхности стены, борясь с желанием попросить о продолжении. Не этому его учили в КГБ.

Но Соло не стал долго мучить партнера. Надев презерватив, он медленно вошел в Илью, заставляя того прогнуться назад.

— Быстрее, ковбой!.. — рыкнул Курякин.

— Как скажешь, большевик.

Руки Наполеона пробрались под куртку Ильи, оглаживая торс, цепляя соски, и вскоре Курякин сам подавался навстречу члену и ласкающим ладоням.

— А вот это у нас в Америке называют «поцелуй в ушко»...

Курякин на секунду напрягся, но когда губы накрыли его ухо и принялись посасывать и вытворять языком то, за что в СССР можно было попасть в ГУЛАГ пожизненно, по его телу прошла волна наслаждения.

Соло, заметив реакцию, продолжил свои коварные эксперименты, не переставая двигаться внутри Ильи. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать. После очередного толчка Курякин сжался вокруг члена, кончая, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к себе.

Выйдя из Ильи, Соло хотел было додрочить себе, но Курякин отвел его руку в сторону.

— Не так, ковбой.

Ладонь Ильи легла на пах Наполеона, и тот прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться и войти во вкус.

Неуверенные движения Курякина заставляли его сердце затрепетать. Зажмурившись, он кончил в ласкающий кулак и улыбнулся.

— Большевик, от тебя я такого не ожидал.

— Заткнись, Соло, просто заткнись.

 

Тучный мужчина проскользнул мимо двери с синим кейсом. Украдкой поглядев в комнату, из которой доносились стоны, он усмехнулся и достал рацию:

— Ну и молодежь пошла... Агенты протрахать свой задание! Тьфу!


End file.
